The airbrush fluid needle is the one component of the airbrush gun that enables a user to achieve the finest of detail in any creation. It is the most crucial element of an airbrush gun in regards to the quality and detail an artist is able to produce. If the integrity of an airbrush fluid needle is compromised in any way, the spray pattern is disrupted and the airbrush gun as a whole is no longer workable. The user is unable to generate detail which diminishes the quality of work.
There are currently no known apparatuses or methods for providing airbrush fluid needle sharpening. Prior to this invention, bent airbrush needle solutions mainly consisted of home remedies such as sliding the bent needle through two coins, two pieces of metal or wood. Other methods included attempts at using hand-held drills and sandpaper to repair damaged or bent airbrush fluid needles. These rudimentary home remedies produce varying results that often generate a less-than-perfect outcome.
The consequences of a damaged or bent airbrush needle are extremely detrimental due to added cost, time, and opportunity loss. Users are often left with no other alternative but to buy a new needle. Options can be limited in certain areas and many users are forced to order specific needles online, resulting in a loss of several days of work as well as incurrence of additional costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for repairing and/or sharpening bent or damaged airbrush needles. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.